The Pain Within
by Fear Die Rothaarige
Summary: I am only one thing,one thing only Alone \ My days are filled with a scorching pain \ My soul has never been whole away in has flown \ My sorrows can't be drowned in the pouring rain ' After Sasuke left Sakura was heart broken . Can Sakura be saved ?


The Pain Within

* * *

I walked down the streets in Konoha thinking about him . He made my heart ache for him and he left me so many years ago . We are not complete without him , but he will not come back to us . We will never be whole again .

Naruto trains still that if there might be word of him he can try a second time to bring him back to us. So that he can make team 7 whole again . He trained with his mentor that was also his fathers mentor and became stronger them them both . He is one of the sannin of the new generation .

Kakashi still reads his book and he is now an Anbu caption . We rearly see each other but we are still like the real team 7 . When we get together we train , he points out our skills and our weakness . He is still our teacher because we are still learning from him .

I trained under the 5th Hokage Tsunade . My medic skills surpass her own and so dose my strength with my fist . I can punch a creater in the ground and it can be five feet deep and 50 feet around . I am also a sannin , or so they say . But I do not feel it like Naruto dose .

Then there is Sai , the emotionless bastered that was his replacment . He calls everyone by a nickname and has a fake smile . He was apart of ROOT , an underground Anbu group intill he was sent of a mission with Naruto , Yamato , and I . He started to learn about his emotions , but he still needs help .

I think about him even more now that almost everyone of the rookie nine has a husband , wife , or a girlfriend . I am the only one that is alone . Its not like there aren't men that want me , but I only want one and I have not seen him in more than 15 years . I still wait and everyone thinks that I am crazy . Mabye I am or mabye I am not , but who should care about a lonely pink-haired crazy girl .

I was snapped out of my daze when I see the whole of the rookie nine and team Guy at training field three . I watch Naruto look my way and leave Hinata's side and walk over to where I stand waiting for the training to start .

" Hey Sakura - chan ! Where have you been ? We've been waiting for you for like forever ! " I give a fake smile that I know fools everyone except Sai .

" I got lost on the road of life . Right Kakashi sensei ? " I look over at my sensei and he nods in agreement .

" Everyones here so lets get this thing going ! " Eveyone says their own form of yes at what Kiba says . I look at him and see that he has his arm around his wife Arya . I watch the couple and see the love that they hold for each other .

I look around at the other couples . Ino and Shikamaru , who are expeting their first child in a month . Choji with his girlfriend , May . Tenten with her husband Neji . They have two daughters together and have a newborn son . Hinata with Naruto . They have a son and a daughter . Lee with his wife Kei . They were playing with their only child , a daughter in the shade of a tree . Shino with his wife , Alica . They were going to have their sceond child in about four months . Sai belive it or not is going to get married in two months to a woman name Kamira . They all have somebody except me because I choose to wait day after day for the one that will never come back .

Everyone is eatting after the training that we had done earlier in the day . They all laugh at diffrent things that they had done in their gennin days . They are careful about what they say about the old team 7 . I know that they don't want me to feel sad if somebody talked about him . I decide to leave and say my fairwells to everyone and walk out of the restrant to my home .

Once I arrive home I decide that I can nolonger handle seeing my friends sad about the fact that they think I am crazy . I decide that I would not go on being a burdan to my freinds . I just wanted it to end once and for all . I grab a bottle of sleeping pills and pop the cap off .

One for every year that I have waited .

One for all the times that I could not save him .

One for how I made all my friends suffer .

One for the times that I was called crazy .

One for all the dreams that he is in .

One for being a burdan .

One for ending my pathetic life .

I fell my body go numb and I feel the empty pill bottle fall from my hands . My body slowly falls from the chair that I am sitting on and I fall on the floor slowly going into darkness. I was ended the pain that I feel within my heart . With my mind fading I think about the letter that I wrote to my friends about my suicide .

' Hey guys ! I am sorry that I have to leave you and not get to see you live your life . This was the only way that I can forget and ride my body of the pain that I feel within everyday . The girls will cry but just move on , you all have found that person that can make you happy even in the saddest of times . Don't spend your life wasting away waiting for somebody that will never see again .

Naruto become the best Hokage that Konoha has ever had and don't make me come back as a ghost to keep you in line and take care of those that are closeset to your heart .

Sai don't ruin your life with Kamira . God knows that nobody else would deal with your ' emotions ' or lack of .

Kakashi sensei STOP reading that damn perverted book . No wounder you can NEVER get a girlfriend .

Everyone else just be who you are and keep Naruto from making everyone have to only eat ramen for the rest of your lives . How would you all survive that , right ? If anyone every sees Sasuke again don't tell him about my end unless he ask about me . Thanks for being the besy friends that I could ask for . Just think about the good times that we had together and forget the bad . I hope that you can find it in your hearts to forguve me for what I have done to all of you guys .

Love ,

Sakura Haruno '  
On the back of the letter there is a poem that I wrote about Sasuke right after he left . It reads :

' The Pain Within

There is a darkness that fills my black heart

I am full of loneliness that will only bring end

A life that is not thought of at least smart

A life that dose not have a hand to lend

I am only one thing , one thing olny , alone

My days are filled with a scorching pain

My soul has never been whole , away it has flown

My sorrows can't be drowned in the pouring rain '

I slip into death hearing my name being called over and over again by Naruto . He trys to shake me back into my pain filled life , but I am already to far gone to be saved by even him . The one that I want to give my heart to and have his .

* * *

One Year Later

* * *

I run full speed to the village that holds the person that has stolen away my heart from the first time that I layed eyes on her . I hope and pray that she has waited for my return . I know that I should have come back sooner , but I had to finsh my revange against the man that destroyed my life . The village finaly comes into sight and I speed up faster in hopes of seeing my cherry blossom again and claim her as mine .

Once inside the village gates I see Ino and she is with Shikamaru who is holding a child that is about a year old . I walk over and Shikamaru sees me first then Ino turns around to look into my eyes . In hers I see a fire that is fulled by hatered . I speak first before I get in her way .

" Hey Ino , Shikamaru . Where's Sakura ? Can you tell me where she is ? " I look at Ino and see that she is sad . I look towards Shikamaru and see the same saddnes displayed in his eyes .

" You should go see the Hokage , before Naruto sends Anbu out to get you . I'm sure Kakashi would not mind ringing your damn neck . " I am confused at what Shikamaru just said . I heard that the Dope had become Hokage , but why would Kakashi want to ring my neck , besides that I ahd left for over 16 years . I hop up onto one of the building that line the street and start towards the tower that rises in the distance .

I jump throught the window and land on a desk that is full of papers . I hear a shuffling sound coming from the floor and look down and see Naruto being jumped on by a boy with blond hair and peral eyes . And a girl with raven hair with Dopes blues eyes . I see Dope staring at me with a frown on his face .

" Kids go to your mother . I have work to do . " Dope tells the two kids .

" But dad w- " starts the boy . I smirk and think about the day that I get to tell our child that .

" No but ! Take your sister and go find your mother ! " I see a look in his eyes that even scares the shit out of me . The two children run out of the run yelling about how they would find their mother before the other .

" Wheres Sakura Dope ? " I ask him witha fire burning in my eyes at seeing Sakura again and telling her how sorry I am about leaving her and try to heal her broken heart .

" Follow me Sasuke if you realy want to see Sakura . " I hear a sadness in his voice and his eyes are glazed over with unshed tears . I try and get answers out of Naruto , but for once in his life he is quite .  
We arive at I hill where a Sakura blossom tree stood bare of any blooms dispite it being spring when the blossoms should florish .

" Shes up there . " He says without looking into his face . I eagerly climb up the hill and my heart skips a beat once I see what is under the tree . I see a head stone . I trace my fingures over the letters that have been carved into it to last forever .

' Sakura Haruno

1980 - 2008

Loving friend and daughter

A cherry blossom that was plucked from this world to soon into her young life . '

I see tears fall onto the grass . I feel my shoulders shake with quite sobs as I think about my fallen cherry blossom . I stayed there in that same spot intill the sunset . Soon I knew what I had to do and walked away from the head stone , planing my escape . I walked past the whole of the rookie nine and team Guy . Durring the hours that I had been crying my soul out for my lost love word had spread that I was back and that Naruto had taken me here .

It was midnight when I found myself back at Sakura's grave . The full moon gave off enought light so that I could read the words that descrded my cherry blossom . In my hand I faintly feel the bottle full of sleeping pills that I had bought to end my sufering and finaly be with the woman that I had come back to claim my love for her , but instead had had my areadly broken heart shattered into a million pices that could never be fit back together no matter how many tryed . I poped the cap off the bottle and layed the note I had writen to explain my actions .

' I am sorry about what I did to all of you guys . I broke my loves heart and made her leave to stop the pain . Know now that I will finaly be with the cherry blossom that had captured my heart and that she will finaly after so many years be with the love of her life .

Sasuke Uchiha '

I dropped the empty pill bottle beside the head stone and felt my mind slip into the darkness that Sakura had went into almost a year ago .

* * *

I walked down the worn path that led to Sakura's garve . Ever sence I woke up this morrning I had felt that something was not right and I decide that I should go see how Sasuke was taking the news . At his apartment I found the door locked and thought that he might be visiting Sakura again .

Once I reached the foot of the hill I felt my foot step on something and saw that it was a peice of paper . I notice that there is a writing on the sheet and unfold it to read what it said . After I read the paper I rushed up the hill and see a still figure laying infront of the stone . On the ground beside the body I see a empty pill bottle . Ironic how he choses the same ones as Sakura did . I then call the medic corps to report the death of the last Uchiha .

I feel something brush against my face and I see that the Sakura blossom tree is full of pink blossoms . She must finaly be happy with him .

Naruto turned around and was about to walk down the hill when he had a sudden thought to turn around and smiled at what he saw .

Sakura and Sasuke where standing together hand in hand looking back at Naruto with a smile on their faces . They then walked off together towards the sun and faded away to spend the rest of eturnity together with their onw and only true love .

" Their finaly together . " I don't need to look and see who the voice belongs to and reply back .

" Yeah , I guess they finaly are Kakashi sensei . " I look back towards the place where we saw them dissapper and think about our gennin days together .

* * *

I sat on a cloud waiting for the one that I love . I hear a flapping sound and see a dark fingure flying towards me with a pair of black wings .

" I ' ve been waiting a long time Sasuke . " I say to the dark figure as he lands on the cloud that I am on .

" I have been waiting a long time too Sakura . " The dark figure says to me and leans in and brings me into a hug and catches my pale lips on his own .

* * *

Disclamer : I do not own any of the Naruto charaters from the Naruto manga !

Please read and review ! I would like to know what you think of this kind of writing . Am I good at it or should I try another type ?


End file.
